starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void campaign quotations/Return to Aiur missions
Arriving back to Aiur *'Artanis': Brothers, sisters, the time has come for our attack. *'Alarak': Oh, well, this is truly a miracle. *'Artanis': Rohana has used for connection to the Khala to reveal Amon's plan. He forges a hybrid body to indwell, and exists within it and the Khala. But he remains vulnerable until this form is complete. He must call upon the Golden Armada for defense. *'Rohana': There is still a way to prevent them from warping to Aiur-by dismantling the warp network's power structures. *'Vorazun': That will grant us the time we need to destroy Amon's hybrid form. Clever. *'Rohana': Once he only has the templar to inhabit, we unleash the Keystone, removing Amon from the Khala. *'Karax': It will not contain him for long. *'Artanis': No, but enough for our people to sever their connection to the Khala and thrust him back into the Void. *'Alarak': This optimism is dangerous. We could destroy them all from orbit and not waste such time. *'Talandar': How dare you suggest the destruction of our people! *'Artanis': I will not accept that, Alarak. What we face is a true horror, but we must endure it. Ready yourself. The final confrontation is upon us, and we will meet it head on. Conversation with Rohana *'Rohana': I welcome you, Hierarch. *'Rohana': The psionic matrix was first sparked three thousand years ago. It is strange... such joyous event, and I only know of it from what has been recorded in history. I do not feel the memory. I cannot tell you of the joy the protoss felt as the first pulse charged the psi-matrix. Or the rush of thoughts that cascaded the Khala and the minds of the proud Khalai. *'Artanis': And yet, we know all that we need to about these times, Rohana. *'Rohana': Yes, you must understand though... to have so little of experience to recall it... My account is capable of flaws-of imperfection. *'Artanis': Perhaps this is how our histories should be viewed after all... without certainty. Only seen through the era one lives in. Conversation with Alarak *'Alarak': Your people are lost, Artanis. I know you desire to save them, but it will not the done. Our focus should be Amon's destruction alone. *'Artanis': By destroying Amon's body, then liberating my people from the Khala... He will be thrust back into the Void. It is a victory we can achieve. *'Alarak': It is a folly, and a risk we do not need to incur. We should eradicate the protoss. Burn the entire world and all on it. *'Artanis': No, Alarak. If we may save our people, it will be done. Do not defy me on this. *'Alarak': Of course. I only counsel wisdom. If you do not wish to hear it, I will say no more. Conversation with Talandar *'Talandar': I have such tangible memories of Aiur. I can still feel the warm breeze of Aldera. Its hot sunlight filling my every pore. *'Artanis': The Praetor Council took me to Aldera as a youngling too. It is there where I ignited my first psi-blade. *'Talandar': Fenix as well... It was the proudest moment of his life. He felt such purpose, such surety of his existence... I look forward to seeing this place he so loved for the first place. *'Artanis': Those memories you hold, they are of another place. That world is no more. *'Talandar': Then we shall build a better one on top of it! Conversation with Karax *'Karax': The Keystone is reacting to Void energies on the surface of Aiur! But this scale... it can only be... *'Artanis': Amon. How long until the Keystone is ready? *'Karax': I do not know. It has only been used like this once before. The Keystone shows clear evidence of tampering. Likely by this Narud creature mentioned in the terran engineer Swann's report. It was adapted to drain the Void energies within Kerrigan and store them until they could be redistributed to revive Amon. The foundation is there... but it was never intended to house the full energies of a xel'naga. *'Artanis': You will find a way, Karax. If there is one thing I have learned, you will not rest until you have found your result. I have faith in that. *'Karax': Thank you, Hierarch, but this will prove difficult. The Keystone was intended to be a vessel, not a prison. Conversation with Vorazun *'Vorazun': Aiur... Some of my people are seeing it for the first time. They were born on Shakuras and have only heard tales of our homeland. *'Artanis': They will see much more of it, now that the power of the Keystone is within our grasp. Zeratul spoke truly... it has ushered us onto hope. *'Vorazun': Yes, though not so we initially suspected. *'Artanis': Still, his tireless devotion bought us this chance. I will forever honor him for that. *'Vorazun': As shall I. *'Vorazun': Rohana, could you review this tactical layout. I want to be sure I'm seeing all the angles. *'Rohana': It would be my pleasure, Matriarch. Templar's Return Before the Mission *'Rohana': The psi-matrix's power structures are accessible from these locations across Aiur. We must divide our forces to destroy them. I shall coordinate you and your executors' efforts from aboard the Spear of Adun. We can begin as soon as you are ready, Hierarch. The Mission Citadel of the Executor *'Rohana': The psionic matrix is the beating heart of Aiur, formed from a lattice of khaydarin crystals embedded within the planet's crust. It power structures can be only accessed from three points. If we destroy them, it should disable the warp network... *'Artanis': I will send three forces. We shall destroy the matrix before Amon can recall the Golden Armada to Aiur! *'Rohana': Vorazun, Alarak-you must enter the Citadel of the Executor to reach the first power structure, but the city has been infested. *'Vorazun': No matter. We shall purge Antioch of the zerg. *'Alarak': Even If I must do it myself. *'Alarak': So these are the zerg who defeated you? Pitiful... They too shall fall before my power. *'Alarak': Tell me, how did you lose Aiur to these animals? Did they leap up and chew apart your starships? *'Vorazun': The zerg were once the greatest threat my people faced. Only a fool would underestimate them. *'Alarak': Well them, I will bow to your experience... as the fool. *'Alarak': I hesitate to think what you would do without me... *'Vorazun': You are about to find out. This gate is sealed from the other side, and I shall move through the shadows to open it. The enemy will never see me. *'Vorazun': Overseers... they can detect my presence. Better to avoid them. *'Alarak': Are you done yet? Or I do need to keep slaughtering the zerg here? *'Vorazun': There, the gate has been opened. *'Alarak': Finally. Now, let us continue. *'Vorazun': Our path is barred... Its seems I must infiltrate the enemy's forces and unseal the way around. *'Alarak': Hm, those mutalisks are swarming en masse. I would do my best to remain undetected If I were you. *'Vorazun': We are nearly reached the power structure. Press forward, Highlord. *'Alarak': Orders from you? *'Vorazun': The inner chamber is completely sealed. My stealth will not avail us here... *'Alarak': Then let us try a more direct approach. Guard me while I prepare. The zerg will surely sense my growing power. *'Alarak': Almost... just a moment longer! *'Vorazun': Unbelievable! You didn't just blast open the door... *'Alarak': Both the zerg and the power structure will trouble us no more. Contact the others, and tell them of the victory I have bought you. *'Vorazun': Rohana, Alarak and I destroyed the power structure. Alert the next team that they may begin. Ancient Temple Grounds *'Rohana': Karax, Fenix, the loss of first power structure has not gone unnoticed. Hybrid have convened to defend the area. *'Talandar': Good. They shall suffer the extent of my wrath! *'Karax': All in good time, friend Fenix. The hybrid are powerful foe, and If we're going to face them, we will need support. I spent quite some time studying Void energy. I Should be able to reclaim robotic units and structures from Amon. *'Talandar': Then let's us assemble our army... as the hybrid may fall before it. *'Karax': An immortal! I cannot free the pilot from Amon's grasp, but I should be able to take control of it. *'Karax': I am not detecting any robotic units ahead... I suppose now would be a good time to phase in some photon cannons. *'Talandar': The power structures lies ahead, but the temple grounds are vast. *'Karax': Hm... Sentries, immortals, colossi, reavers... We should reclaim as many as possible before proceeding. *'Karax': I can reclaim the gateway and robotics facility in this area. *'Talandar': We could then supplement our forces with the units of our choosing-- a clever plan. *'Talandar': I am curious, Phase-smith... Could you take control of me? *'Karax': If your systems were compromised by Amon, yes, I believe I could "purity" them. *'Karax': My sensors are showing a lot of reavers up ahead. Reclaiming them would be risky, but their firepower would be a huge asset. *'Talandar': Surely, the hybrid will be no match for us now! *'Karax': I believe you are right, friend Fenix. Let us make for the power structure! *'Karax': I am detecting a Robotics support bay nearby! If we can claim it, we can construct colossi. *'Karax': The way is open! *'Hybrid': Your crusade had failed. Your brethren and the master are one flesh. *'Karax': With the hybrid eliminated, we can safety destroy the power structure. *'Karax': There... The matrix was never meant to be dismantled like this... It has released a massive overflow if psionic energy from the surface of Aiur. Xel'Naga Caverns *'Karax': Hierarch, I fear you are in great peril. Psionic energy is gathering in the cavern behind you. If it reaches your position... *'Artanis': Do not fear, Karax. My warriors and I will keep ahead of the energy storm. Victory is still within our grasp! *'Vorazun': Artanis. I am sending dark templar to clear the path ahead. They shall aid your advance. *'Talandar': As will the Purifiers! Deploying warp prisms. *'Alarak': The Tal'darim shall win the battle for you. My warriors are joining your forces now. *'Artanis': Be swift, my brothers. The psionic energy has already flooded the cavern entrance. Continue fighting, warriors. I will channel the astral winds to heal your wounds. *'Talandar': The Purifier's are fighting near your position, Artanis. We have nearly destroyed a major hive cluster. *'Sentinel': We serve at your command. *'Artanis': Press on! The energy are closing behind us! *'Vorazun': My dark templar are just ahead of your position, Hierarch. They have nearly taken down the final hive cluster. *'Artanis': To me, Nerazim! *'Artanis': Several Nydus worms are defending the final power structure. My dark templar will aid you in destroying them! *'Artanis': Slay the zerg! We are nearly there! *'Artanis': The final power structure... When it falls, the psi matrix will be no more. *'Rohana': You have done it, Artanis! We have stayed the Golden Armada's advance... for now. Initializing dimension recall. After mission The time has come to end Amon once and for all. Working together across all of Aiur, Artanis and his allies have destroyed the planet's warp network and prevented the return of the Golden Armada. But they have only delayed the Great Fleet's arrival, and must use the time they have left to eliminate Amon's host body. Assembly Panel with Rohana *'Rohana': The Tal'darim motherships have warped in to strengthen our fleet, I must admit, they are quite impressive. Conversation with Talandar *'Talandar': Greetings Hierarch. Conversation with Vorazun *'Vorazun': I cannot begin to understand the depth of your sorrow, Artanis. Such noble templar, now made a monstrosity. Those left, trapped in a body controlled by Amon. *'Artanis': It is the most horrific of fates. But what pains me is the uncertainly of facing them. They are my brothers. Sisters. When we strike these abomination, will our brethren bear witness within? Will they be silent watchers? Or are they already lost to Oblivion. *'Vorazun': I can offer you little comfort or surety, my friend. But know what you do is the only course. War Council *'Vorazun': How does it feel, Rohana? Being free of the Khala. *'Rohana': Like the world has been dulled, and yet has somehow become more real-more immediate. I feel as if I am a child again. *'Vorazun': It is like that at first for each of us. The path set before you is hard, Rohana, but you will find your footing again. The Host Before the Mission *'Rohana': Now that the psi-matrix has fallen, Amon cannot warp the Golden Armada back to Aiur to defend himself. We must destroy his host body before it fully awakens. For the sake of our people, we cannot falter. *'Amon': Your action have not eluded my gaze, Artanis. Your plans are not hidden from me... And you, are too late. Behold, the form of your god. The culmination of a cycle set into motion when the stars were born. As I was your beginning-so shall I be your end. Know the truth, Artanis: your people, your belief, your khala... everything is a lie. There is nothing left of you. *'Artanis': You are wrong. We are finally free to become something more, and you will not stop us. Brace yourself for the full might of the Firstborn! The Mission *'Artanis': So this is Amon's host body... An abomination made from the flesh of our brethren and the Overmind's carcass. *'Karax': Indeed, Hierarch. My sensors indicate his form is consuming Void energies at an alarming rate. In this state, even our most powerful weaponry will have no effect upon Amon. *'Rohana': These shards... they generate Void energy and drain life around-them to feed his host body. They must be destroyed. *'Karax': The land near them has been destabilized. It's as almost as if he's terraforming the area, turning it into Void. Wait... The shards are opening rifts summoning entities to defend them! *'Artanis': Then we are running out of time. Warriors, ready your blades. We fight for the future of Aiur! *'Rohana': The Void shards must be destroyed if we hope to strike at Amon's host form. Fight well, templar. *'Amon': The Void reflects my will... and I will be your destruction. *'Karax': Amon is continuing opening rifts to protect the shards. We will need to attack before the defenders is overwhelming. *'Amon': I will break the cycle of the xel'naga. *'Karax': Artanis, I am detecting a large number of Void entities inbound on our nexus point! Get ready to defend. *'Artanis': We have done it! Warriors, press forward! *'Vorazun': Artanis, there are several locations surrounding Amon's form that would serve as excellent forward outposts. Clear out the enemy, and our forces will provide you with additional support. *'Amon': You shall all serve. I bring order. *'Karax': Hierarch, we're tracking multiple flying entities heading to our nexus point! *'Vorazun': Well done, Hierarch. My Nerazim are establishing a position now. *'Centurion': For Vorazun! *'Amon': Be freed of your suffering, *'Karax': Rift detected. Expect another onslaught of Void Entities soon. *'Rohana': Move carefully, Hierarch. Destroying Void shards has increased the strength of the remaining four. *'Vorazun': The Nerazim join the fight. *'Vorazun': Hierarch, my dark templar are moving to strike against Amon. *'Amon': This universe will be redeemed. *'Karax': Void entities detected. Marking their location. They are heading towards our nexus point now. *'Artanis': A second shard has been destroyed. I can already sense Amon's protection weakening. *'Vorazun': Dark templar, strike with great fury! *'Alarak': Amon downfall is at hand... Tal'darim, your highlord demands the Dark God's blood! Do not disappoint me! *'Vorazun': The blades of Shakuras descend up on the Dark God! *'Ascendant': Unmitigated chaos! *'Amon': None can defy my will. *'Karax': Another wave of Void entities is on approach, Hierarch. *'Alarak': Warriors, slaughter all who oppose my will. *'Rohana': The Void shards are growing increasingly unstable. Engage them cautiously. We do not fully understand their power. *'Artanis': Well done, templar! The third shard has fallen before us. *'Amon': You deny the truth and prove your existence without meaning. You shall be expunged. No trace of your suffering shall remain *'Talandar': Establishing Purifier fortifications now. We follow you to war, Hierarch. *'Vorazun': All three forward positions have been secured, Artanis. Now, let us bring an end to Amon. *'Karax': Sensors are detecting a large group of Void entities moving against our nexus point. *'Sentinel': Your purification is at hand! *'Alarak': Vengeance for the betrayed! *'Talandar': Purifiers... Go forth and purify! *'Rohana': Hierarch, the remaining shards are bleeding Void energy. Approaching them will extremely dangerous. *'Alarak': Tal'darim, grant our enemy no quarter. *'Artanis': Victory nears, my brothers! Fight with all you have! *'Karax': Another wave of Void entities is incoming. *'Artanis': This is it, brothers. All of our hope rest upon this moment! *'Talandar': Warriors, ignite your blades! We take this fight to Amon himself *'Amon': Abandon your fear. The end of an age is at hand. *'Rohana': No... Amon form has awakened! *'Artanis': All vessels, ready your weapons, now! *'Artanis': Templar, unleash your fury! *'Karax': Void energy levels dropping. Amon's host has been destroyed. *'Artanis': Ready the Keystone, Karax... Our final stand approaches. After mission After a hard fought battle, Artanis and his allies destroyed Amon's host body just as it came to life. But they must still imprison Amon within the Keystone long enough for the rest of the Templar to sever themselves from the Khala. The final confrontation lies ahead, and Amon will bring all of his might down upon them. Only in unity can they prevail. Conversation with Rohana *'Rohana': You seem troubled by so much loss, Hierarch. *'Artanis': How could one not be? But the brooding you sense is only concern for the task at hand. To convince our people that they must shed what they hold most sacred... *'Rohana': You convinced me. I, who held the Khala above all else. *'Artanis': You knew the risk that connection was presenting to us. *'Rohana': Indeed. Though I seldom knew his possession, each was horrifying. I bore silent witness to the mockery he made of me. *'Rohana': I cannot imagine the suffering they have experienced below ...the release they must yearn for. Conversation with Alarak *'Alarak': You have surprised my people, Hierarch. They knew little of the bravery of the Templar. Some are even impressed by it. *'Artanis': They have fought nobly, Alarak. I am honored that they stand with me. *'Alarak': They admire your conviction and brutality. *'Artanis': And if we are victorious this day, will they continue to stand with me? *'Alarak': If I will it. But now is not the time to muse upon future things. Not when my vengeance awaits! Conversation with Talandar *'Talandar': I have been blessed to truly get to know you, Artanis. To call you friend, not just because of memory, but through experience. *'Artanis': Our journey is not yet over, friend Fenix. If we win this day, know that the glory of building a new civilization lies ahead! *'Artanis': And I will need your help in doing it. *'Talandar': It is a task I greatly look forward to! But, I no longer wish to be called by the name Fenix. *'Artanis': Oh? *'Talandar': I am honored to choose my own name. It will be Talandar. *'Artanis': Talandar... One who bears a strong heart. A fitting name. So it shall be... Conversation with Karax *'Karax': Hierarch, it is done. *'Artanis': The Xel'Naga Keystone is ready for deployment? *'Karax': Indeed. However, the duration of the effect still deeply concerns me. *'Artanis': It is our only option. We must believe that there will be enough time to speak reason. *'Karax': No matter what happens, if we die, we all die Templar, and I thank you for that- for your faith in me. *'Karax': It has been my eternal honor to serve you, Hierarch. Conversation with Vorazun *'Artanis': Can you sense the hope, Matriarch? *'Vorazun': I do. If we succeed, we will have a new chance to forge the unified society we strove for on Shakuras. *'Artanis': We will preserve the traditions of the Nerazim. They will not be forgotten. *'Vorazun': In time, they may be. I feared losing our old ways, Artanis, but as we've worked with the Tal'darim and the Purifiers, I now see that it is inevitable. Traditions must change as we do. A day may come when we leave behind the Shadow Walk, just as you have abandoned the Khala and the caste system. *'Artanis': That is the price we must pay to become truly one people. *'Vorazun': So I have come to believe. Salvation Before the Mission *'Karax': The Keystone is ready, Hierarch. We await your command. *'Artanis': Karax, open a channel to our entire fleet... I will address the Templar. Cinematic ― The Path of the Warrior *'Artanis': My Brethren, hear me! For there is little time left. All that remains of our race, our civilization, are those that stand beside you now, and those corrupted on the surface below. Our kind once stood as stewards of a galaxy full of promise. In our pride and division, we failed that sacred change and fell to ruin. The Khala, designed to bring unity, ultimately only aided those diversion. Its hope was a lie. Today, that lie must come to its end, and with it, our prejudice and arrogance must become a thing of the past. For we now fight in the belief that our kind has not seen its end. That we protoss can stand bound by a belief in unity. And that we protoss will forge a great and mighty new civilization! Trust in each other in the fight ahead. Strike as one will! Let our last stand burn a memory so bright that we will be known throughout eternity! The Mission *'Karax': The Keystone is in place, Hierarch. It will require time to charge to its full power. *'Vorazun': The Nerazim stand ready, Hierarch. We will hold the northern entrance to the temple. *'Karax': The Purifiers and I will secure the southern approach. *'Alarak': And I lay claim to primary battle line. Amon shall know my wrath, firsthand. *'Artanis': My forces will ensure the Keystone's safety, and provide for our defense. We will reinforce your warriors as we are able. *'Karax': Hierarch, the zerg surround us... but what of the Golden Armada? Disabling the psi-matrix delayed their return but-- *'Artanis': Amon will bring the full might of the Great Fleet to bear against us. Of that, there is no doubt. But we shall not break. We are the Daelaam, united as never before. En Taro Adun! En Taro Tassadar! En Taro Zeratul! *'Rohana': Artanis, your executors will not able to hold the temple entrances indefinitely. Be ready to assist them at a moment's notice. *'Vorazun': The enemy approaches. Nerazim, ready your warp blades! We shall hold the line! *'Alarak': So, Amon intends to lay siege from all directions. Step forth, Dark One, and face Alarak, Highlord of the Tal'darim! *'Alarak': Our defenses have breached, and our nexus is under attack. Where is your promised aid, Hierarch? *'Karax': Zerg detected approaching the southern entrance. Amon probing our defenses, searching for weakness. Show him none! *'Artanis': Amon is using the Armada's most powerful ships against the Keystone. As painful as it will be, we have no choice but to destroy them. *'Amon': You claim to save your people... yet here you stand, a butcher... Only desolation awaits. *'Rohana': Artanis, the golden Armada has begun attacking the Spear of Adun. I'll try to support your force, but we're taking heavy damage. *'Amon': This vessel... serves as a beacon for your hope. Your faith is misplaced. *'Artanis': The enemy is sending a torrent of forces down central path. The Tal'darim will need reinforcements. *'Artanis': Another fleet of ships set a course for the Keystone. They must be repelled! *'Amon': Weak. Powerless. Submit. *'Rohana': The Spear of Adun is taken a direct hit! The Fabrication Matrix is unresponsive... (Depends on what the player had chose in Tier 1) *'Artanis': Warriors, a stream of enemies will be upon us shortly. Stand firm, and we shall resist them. *'Amon': Where there once was salvation, now all shall be consumed by the cleansing flame. *'Rohana': The Assault cluster is down. (Depends on what the player had chose in Tier 2) *'Karax': They Keystone's energy matrix has reached the halfway point. We must hold on! *'Artanis': Detecting multiple enemies forces on approach! They're attacking two entrances at once! *'Karax': Hierarch, I am detecting a much larger force from the Golden Armada inbound on the Keystone. Be prepared. *'Amon': I will remake this universe as It should have been... perfect. *'Rohana': Hull breach detected. Defensive lattice is offline. (Depends on what the player had chose in Tier 4) *'Artanis': Enemies are swarming against all three entrances. Resist them, brothers! *'Amon': The Golden Armada--a shining symbol of arrogance. Let your pride be your downfall. *'Artanis': The primary entrance has been breached! The Tal'darim have been overrun. Reinforce their position immediately! *'Rohana': Gods! Their ships are diving headlorg into the Spear of Adun! The core is going critical! Hierarch, we can no longer support you. *'Artanis': You have done enough, Rohana. The Keystone is approaching full power--evade them as long as you can. *'Amon': Their blood is on your hands, Artanis. False savior. Your defiance means their death. *'Karax': Hierarch, I seen unending tide of protoss signatures. He's sending every last one of the possessed templar against the Keystone! *'Artanis': We will hold, Karax. We must. *'Karax': The Keystone is approaching maximum energy output! Victory is nearly upon us! Do not lose hope, brothers! *'Karax': Energy matrix charged. The Keystone is ready. Hierarch! *''(If Karax is destroyed)'' *'Rohana': Hierarch, The Keystone is ready. *'Artanis': Warriors, pull back to the Keystone. Let them come to us! *''(If an entrance is destroyed)'' *'Karax': I'm sorry Hierarch, I am unable to hold the line. I must fall back. *'Alarak': I have no intention to die for this cause, Artanis. If you cannot protect me, I shall not aid you. *'Vorazun': Artanis, I must retreat. You have to carry on this fight, Hierarch. For our people. Cinematic ― Legacy *'Artanis': Selendis! Hear me! *'Artanis': Selendis, Templar! Rid yourself of Amon! Sever your nerve cords! *'Amon': No. We are one in the Khala! *'Selendis': Without the Khala, what will we become? *'Artanis': Free. *'Amon': Lies. *'Artanis': Believe... *'Selendis': En Taro Artanis! *'Artanis': The Dark One has been banished back into the Void. For now, we are free. All of this, because of you. I will bring our great dream of a unified protoss to bear. We will gather the survivors... Rebuild our cities. We will reject the old divisions and forge a new society. Together, we will shape our destiny amongst the stars. After Mission *'Karax': How can this be? Hierarch... We are receiving an unauthorized transmission. It is from... *'Artanis': Ulnar! It is Kerrigan... Amon has been defeated and banished back into the Void. Though the Khala is no more, the protoss stand on the cusp of a new golden age. Thanks to the efforts and sacrifices of brave warriors and heroes, peace can once again be glimpsed upon the horizon. But one final task remains if Amon is to be truly destroyed. Experience the epic conclusion with Into the Void, the final chapter in the StarCraft II trilogy. ko:공허의 유산 대화집/아이어로 귀환 임무 Category:Quotations